Love and the Broken Ground
by Wind and Rain
Summary: This is a short story about my character Rini, her brother, and her love. Read to find out.


In the words of wind...  
  
DON'T OWN IT!!!!  
  
I don 't own DBZ, yadda yadda.....Rini is MINE!  
  
ok. Don't get confused. This is a thoughts-only story, what goes through the minds of the characters. I'll make it obvious when i change characters, IF i change characters.......  
It starts out with my original DBZ character. Her name is Rini. (NO RELATION TO SAILOR MOON! I HAD THAT NAME MADE UP BEFORE I EVEN GOT INTO ANIME!) She is in love with Goku even though he's married to Chi-Chi. You can get more details from the fic. GO FOR IT!  
~~~\\\~~~\\\~~~\\\~~~\\\~~~\\\~~~\\\~~~\\\~~~  
Its the winds again, beating at my face and hair like they always have. Its getting in my eyes now, but I have to fly faster, I need to hurry, time grows short.  
  
I can feel it. Their ki shrinks by the second. Its happening, I know it is. God, I hope I'm wrong, but it has to be happening. I know it all too well. Its eating me away inside. I can't let him go, not now. He can't go yet. Not without knowing how I really feel.  
  
I'm pulling up to the battle site. It's a mess. Debris are everywhere. Oh no, I'm too late for some. There are slain human corpses everywhere. A well built man on top of a car, a woman half inside a building, dangling out a window, a young boy and girl hanging from lamp post. This is terrible, I have to do something. I have to. This is not about me confessing anymore.  
  
I pass a very well built body of a man. Black hair flying up, short stature. Was that Vegeta? God I hope not. I turn and bolt downwards, heading towards the ground. The closer I get, the slower I want to fly. I'm dreading the moment I find out the truth. I'm dreading every minute of it. I'm almost there now, a few more feet. Damnit, thats one warrior down. I land next to Vegeta's battered corpse. Those creatures, those monsters, those.....  
  
those machines.  
  
I carefull lift Vegeta's body from the ground. I leap back into the air. I need to find some cover, some place to place him, some place where Bulma and Trunks can say their last goodbyes. I can stand the fact of saying goodbye without knowing where my loved one is. This is going to hit Bulma hard. Too hard.  
  
But it is too late now. There is nothing we can do. I find a old, abandoned house. I open the door and place Vegeta in the first bedroom I find. I make a mental note of the location, and pay my last respects to the fallen Saiyajin Prince.  
  
Pay my last respects to my brother.  
  
My brother.  
I still must hurry. It won't be long now.  
I kick off into the air again. Where is he? He must be here. I sense him, he's here. But where? Where where where where where THERE! There he is! And oh God, they're still here. I'll have to face them alone, he cannot handle this any longer. I can feel him fading...  
  
I pull up to them, quietly, not making a sound. I don't want them to know I'm here. I want to surprise them, at just the right moment, the right place in time. Goku, oh Goku, lies on the floor. I can see him panting, struggling for breath. He wants to go, he wants to leave the Earth, leave his broken body behind and go to the other world, away from all the pain and suffering. I don't blame him, but I'm not going to allow him to go. Facing one heartbroken woman is enough, Chi-Chi could not bear it.  
  
Seventeen powers up for an attack, here it is, the moment I've been waiting for. I jump in just as he releases the blast. If I have ever felt pain before, it has been nothing like this. It feels like every cell in my body is preparing to detinate. Now I want to go, leave Earth for the afterlife, but no, not until I tell him. I can hear him, screaming my name. I want to cry out to him, but the pain is too much. The light too bright, the heat, too hot.  
  
Suddenly, the light and heat are gone, I can feel myslef fall to the ground. The machines, the androids are laughing in the background. I can see nothing, my eyes are screwed shut, the pain will not leave me alone. I don't want to go without telling Goku. I must tell him, I must open my eyes.  
  
As I open them finally, I see him looming over me, staring down at me with a look of panic in his eyes. I smile with what remaining strength I have. I have to tell him something, tell him something I have wanted to tell him since I came to Earth. I open my mouth, but no words come. Save your strengh he tells me. Ha, I have no more strength to save.  
  
"I love you, Goku, I have always loved you, since the day I saw you I have loved you, please, please forgive me, take care of Chi-Chi and Gohan, they need you, goodbye my love..."  
  
And then there was nothing.  
  
I felt my spirit leaving my body. I had no control of where I was going, yet I could hear what was going on. I heard a voice, loud, confident, screaming out. It was so full of energy. I can see a light, golden, beautiful. He has transformed. He has been pushed beyond his limits.  
  
There is no stopping him now.  
  
He's finishing them off.  
  
I hear a voice from behind me as my vision fades to white and I can hear Goku no longer. It is familiar. I turn, and there he stands.  
  
"Well hello bro, hows it hangin?"  
  
"Oh shut up and spar wth me." 


End file.
